Unaware
by TheWolfAndTheRose99
Summary: Just kind of fluff really, a little story from my strange imagination- assuming that Rose, Jack , Martha and Donna travel together on the TARDIS. Set somewhere around the beginning of series four i guess. T for choice language


_**A world where everyone stays and it's all happy and cute and Martha never falls in love with The Doctor because ew that's cringey.**_

Donna Noble had only been a TARDIS resident for about a month and a half, but even she could see the sexual tension between Rose and The Doctor. She noticed how they always held hands, even when they totally didn't need to. She noticed how every time they were put in danger, which was often, the first person The Doctor would check was okay was Rose. She noticed the looks they gave each other when the other wasn't looking. She noticed the lingering hugs all the time, and she noticed how The Doctor could never say no to Rose.

She noticed most of these in the first week, and casually asked Jack if anything was going on between them. "I don't even know what their deal is, and I've been travelling with them for close to three years," he had replied "it's like everyone can see how they feel about each other but them."

At first Donna thought that that idea was barmy, and one of them would've noticed soon enough considering they were both highly intelligent, but as the weeks went on they both clearly remained oblivious.

One evening when The Doctor and Rose where off in the library, Donna sat down in the kitchen with Jack and Martha, "we need to do something about this," she said

"Hell yeah we do, I can only take so many cold showers a week" jack agreed with a smirk

"Honestly they are practically a married couple, just without the whole 'marriage' part'" said Martha, as she rolled her eyes at jack. Jack nodded in agreement, and turned to Donna. "So donna, what are we going to do about it?" Donna just grinned;

"Well I do have several 'battle plans', so to speak…"

They started with PLAN ONE: Get Rose ill, and get The Doctor to take care of her. Get The Doctor to take very good care of her. Whilst out on Falancta IX, jack managed to get his hands on a few germs, to give Rose a bit of a Falanction flu. It was very similar to normal influenza, and would take her a few days to get over. He slipped some into her drink, and surely by the end of the day she was sneezing.

"I feel like crap," she said, her nose turning pinker and her eyes getting redder and more swollen as they retreated to the TARDIS. Jack, Martha and Donna all gave each other discreet looks, smiling slightly. The Doctor gave her a once over with his sonic and sighed at the readings, "looks like you've caught a bit of Falanction influenza, nothing serious, you'll just need some taking care of for a few days"

"oh, okay. Well who's going to look after me?" Rose asked sniffing.

"Well, I guess Martha could keep an eye out…" The Doctor began to say glancing around in a way he must of thought looked casual.

"oh no doctor," Martha protested "I don't know anything about these alien diseases, I wouldn't want to accidentally kill her or something. Not a risk I want to take, you can look after Rose you know all about this Falanction flu"

"well," said The Doctor "I guess I'll be your doctor for a few days" he smiled before taking Rose by the hand and leading her to her room, saying "let get you all tucked up and warm" as she sniffed and smiled in appreciation.

Once they were out of earshot, Donna, Martha and jack all gave each other knowing smiles and little high fives.

"I have a feeling that step one is definitely going to be a succ-"

"DON'T JINX IT!" Martha and jack shouted abruptly cutting her off

"Oh come one, it will be a success!" donna said

Martha and jack both just face palmed, praying that it would be okay

"Oh come one what are you lot, five? There's no such thing as a jinx!"

"You did NOT just say that!" said Martha

"We're finished," said jack, throwing his hands up and heading towards his room

"What?" Donna asked confused

"Jinxes are taken very seriously by The Doctor, and the TARDIS seems to be in on it to, so good luck to us all" said Martha, patting Donna on the arm, and heading down to her room. Donna just sighed, jinxes! Good god.

The Doctor took Rose into her bedroom, and stood by her bed whilst she quickly got changed into her pj's in the bathroom. He smiled at the wall, which was covered in photographs that she had insisted on taking using her mother's old polaroid. It had pictures dating all the way back to his ninth regeneration, and he smiled at the memory of how he thought the picture thing was a _daft_ idea at the time, not really understanding how long Rose was going to stay with him. She was seared onto his hearts forever, and he would cherish every day they spent together. He guessed he could even say he lo- cared for her a lot. More than he had ever cared about anyone else, she was just so _magnificent_ and _beautiful _and _intelligent_ and just _perfect_ in every single way. She was the most human human he had ever met, and that was why he lo-cared for her so much.

He turned around to see she had emerged from the bathroom in a little vest top, with little pj shorts. _Rassilion how on earth did she look so stunning in everything?_ He thought to himself. He saw her bright blonde hair, sticking up everywhere and her little pink nose, she was definitely his pink-and-yellow human tonight.

She laid down in her bed, and he tucked her in the covers, leaving a box of tissues on the side. He gave her some old Gallifreyan cough syrup to soothe her throat and he stroked her hair gently as she drifted off the sleep. Just as he began to creep out of her room, he heard her voice creak out a whisper saying, "doctor, please stay" he turned around to face her, _I couldn't… or could I__?_ He thought. Suddenly his brain had no jurisdiction over the rest of him because he was slipping off his jacket and converse, and loosening his tie, and settling down on her bed next to her. She snuggled into his chest, and he stroked her hair, muttering old Gallifreyan lullabies until she fell asleep.

A few days later, Rose was truly recovered, and things between her and The Doctor were as normal as ever, much to the annoyance of Martha, Jack and Donna. True The Doctor had stayed with her every night until she was better, including one extra night when she just wanted him there. But she soon realised that The Doctor only thought of her as a friend, and didn't ask him to stay again. The Doctor took this as Rose showing him that they were just friends, and respected her wishes. Jack, Donna and Martha could see this all unfolding in front of their eyes, and they all sighed inwardly. Jack blamed the failure of the plan on Donna, for jinxing it, and Donna vowed to never jinx anything ever again.

They once again sat around the kitchen table when Rose and The Doctor where off repairing the TARDIS, (Rose didn't actually repair anything, The Doctor just asked her to hand him his tools as an excuse to be with her, and she did it as an excuse to be with him) and discussed Plan Two in great detail, being sure that this one would at least set something off.

PLAN TWO was Jacks favourite, in his words it was 'simple, yet elegant' Martha had just snorted and said there was nothing elegant about getting The Doctor and Rose totally wasted. Jack just sighed and said Martha would never understand the art of getting people drunk.

Jack convinced The Doctor that they all needed a night out, and that he knew the perfect bar. The Doctor reluctantly agreed, after a lot of begging from Donna and jack and surprisingly, Martha. He never thought she was the type for nightclubs, what with the pounding music, cheap drinks and skimpy clothing. Then he thought about Rose in skimpy clothing, and decided maybe they all did need a break.

He set the TARDIS to the coordinates Jack provided, and went off to put a bit of gel in his hair. _Rose likes it when I put m__y__ hair up like this_ he said with a smile, as he looked at his reflection. He contemplated having a shave, but then remembering Rose had said he looked 'rather good' with a bit of stubble he decided against it. He changed his tie, and put on his favourite red converse and remembered to bring some gum. Wouldn't want to get horrific breath from weird alien cocktails jack would convince him to drink.

Rose curled up her hair, and found in her wardrobe a _gorgeous_ pair of black shiny hot-pants, that she wore with a simple top and heels. Jack had mentioned it was a dress up, but not _too_ dressy club, so she didn't go all out. She kept her makeup simple, thinking about how The Doctor always said she never needed it anyway, and smiling at her reflection in the mirror. She sprayed on the Rose perfume that the doctor had bought her a while back, after she had smelt it in a shop on a planet somewhere and loved it, he got it for her right away. So to show her gratitude, she always wore it around him, and whenever she wasn't really, because it reminded her of him. She gave one last check in her mirror, before grabbing a jacket and heading outside her door.

Martha and Donna kept it pretty simple, but pretty and Jack stuck to his usual attire with his WW2 coat, and they all met in the control room. The Doctor had to resist the urge to drool and then pounce on Rose straight away as he laid eyes on her, in her _gorgeous _outfit. He quickly snapped out of it, giving her a warm smile instead and taking her hand, but Donna and Martha had both noticed it. Jack had been too busy drooling himself, to notice much of The Doctor's facial expression, but quickly followed behind them, thinking to himself that Rose had a very nice rear bumper indeed. Donna slapped him on the arm, quietly whispering '_eyes front'_ and he quickly looked elsewhere as he lead them inside the club.

It was around 2 AM, and Rose and The Doctor were truly wasted, Martha was a little bit tipsy, and Jack and Donna pretty drunk. Martha and Donna noted how when The Doctor got drunk he became _very flirty_ and Rose became _very giggl-y__._they had spent the whole night together, not dancing with anyone else, before retreating to the bar. They thought they weren't being watched, but Martha saw The Doctor whisper something in Rose's ear, and them both sneaking off back to the TARDIS. She quickly turned to Donna to tell her, but she was dancing with surprisingly a hath, she was probably too drunk to notice much, and Jack was trying to chat up a girl with two heads and a pink tail, Martha face palmed, It was going to be a _long_ night.

The next morning, Jack and Donna were both quite hung-over drinking strong coffee at the breakfast table. Martha wasn't too bad, considering she wasn't a big drinker, and was nibbling at some toast. At that moment, Rose walked in, eye makeup down most of her face, in an old oversized beatles t-shirt and fluffy socks, with her hair everywhere. She immediately walked over to the kettle and began to make a _very_ strong coffee, her preferred hangover remedy. Not far behind was The Doctor, half dressed in his suit from last night, looking very dishevelled. Martha suddenly remembered them sneaking off early when they thought nobody was looking, and decided to inquire them about it.

"So doctor, you and Rose turned in early? I remember seeing you leave. You missed jack stripping and Donna doing shots with a sontaran! What happened?" she asked innocently, giving quick eye contact to Donna, who had immediately sussed out what had happened.

They noticed Rose flush pink and The Doctor found it hard to collect his words, "oh well we erm, weren't really er feeling it in there were we Rose?" Rose shook her head "we just decided to erm come back and sleep, we were both pretty drunk."

"Right, right" Martha said giving them both a funny look. _Mission accomplished_ she thought to herself.

A few weeks after the bar incident, Rose and The Doctor went completely back to normal, much to Jack Donna and Martha's dismay. They simply acted like nothing had happened, and nothing had changed. Apart from when Jack suggested to go back to the bar, The Doctor flat out said no and didn't discuss it further.

"I think we need to initiate, plan three, the final plan." Said Donna

Jack and Martha both agreed, and they went off to set it up. Every day at 2pm The Doctor and Rose would go into the library and read cuddled up on the sofa together for at least 45 minutes, usually falling asleep together there. But when they had walked in there that day, they found Martha, Jack and Donna standing together underneath a banner that said 'intervention'

"Guys sit down," said Martha as she noticed them enter

"What's this about?" asked The Doctor as he an Rose began to slowly sit on the sofa

"Just listen spaceman, this is an intervention, you both really need this" Donna said solemnly

"Is this about reading together at 2 O'clock? Because if you really wanted to you could join us?" Rose asked confusedly

"No sweetheart, this is about you two"

"Us? What have we done"

"It's more what you haven't done." Said Martha

"What?" The Doctor and Rose were both very confused now. Donna just came out with it:

"Basically, you and Rose are both clearly in love with each other, and you _need_ to get together"

The Doctor and Rose both immediately flushed red, not making eye contact with one another. Rose opened her mouth but before any sound could come out jack stood up

"Before you protest," he said "we know you slept together after we went to that bar, so you clearly do have feelings for each other. Now we are going to get the TARDIS to seal you in here for an hour, and you are going to _talk_"

Rose and The Doctor both looked around anxiously, and Jack, Martha and Donna proceeded to leave the room. After about five minutes of silence, Rose turned to The Doctor.

"Is it true?" she asked

The Doctor just looked around, anywhere but her eyes. "I could ask you the same thing"

"doctor." She stared directly into his face, forcing him to look her in the eye "please, if it's true, tell me. Just this once"

The Doctor sighed "Rose of course it's true, but I get it you don't feel the same! It doesn't matter, I'm just a boring old time lord and you make it clear that _this_ isn't what you want. So I understand, whatever" he shrugged his shoulders slightly, hands in his pockets.

"Doctor how could you think that?" Rose asked, bewildered. He looked up and arched one eyebrow.

"So are you saying its true?" he asked

"Of course it is! I thought I was being pretty obvious doctor, but I thought you didn't – you know, see me _that way_. Especially after Sarah-Jane, I thought I was just another companion, I thought you didn't care."

"Rose, you have never really been 'just a companion' I asked you twice didn't I? I _never_ ask twice. And how could you think I just saw you as a friend, I thought I was being pretty obvious and **you** couldn't care less."

Rose gave him a smile, and looked straight into his old, old eyes. "Doctor, I love you." She said. The Doctor was a little taken aback, he hadn't expected this. He began to stutter saying lots of I's and You's but not really making much sense. Rose put one finger on his lips and laughed "it's okay, I know what you're like with all this human mumbo-jumbo, in your own time yeah?"

He smiled at her, so kind and loving, even to 900 year old time lords who didn't deserve it. "Rose its not that I _don't_ love you. Because I do, but it's more than that. The English language is so small, I simply can't describe how I feel about you, if we were speaking Gallifreyan or even Latin, _they_ knew what they were doing back then, I could tell you. But I just simply cannot put you into words."

Rose smiled, never had anyone been so _loving_ towards her, she had never been described in such a way, that made 'I Love You' sounded like a bunch of crap. They sat there for a while, both smiling and looking into each others eyes which were welling up, and slowly they both leaned forward into a shaky kiss, but one that meant _so much_.

Suddenly, ruining the moment, Jack Donna and Martha burst in with a load of party poppers, jumping around and cheering. The Doctor and Rose laughed,

"How long were you planning this then?" Rose asked

"god it's been about two months, trying to get you too together, I mean the club, the flu and in the end all you needed was a gentle nudge in the right direction!" said donna proudly

The Doctor scoffed "I'd hardly call locking us in a room until we start shagging is a 'gentle nudge'," he rolled his eyes, but then laughed and hugged donna "thank you anyway though"

The TARDIS put on some music and they all had a mini party, just the five of them before there was a loud ringing.

"And there goes the cloister bell," The Doctor sighed "oh well, never a day off ay team?"

They all laughed and left the library, the doctor possessively holding Rose's hand.

_Ha, _he thought _the universe could never split us up! _ And then he stopped, _oh crap, I jinxed it now!_ But then he turned to Rose, who was beaming away looking happier than ever. _Nobody could ever take her from me, there's no such thing as a jinx_ he thought adamantly, pretending he wasn't double-crossing his fingers


End file.
